Yield
by Tess Faulkner
Summary: It probably had something to do with the way Squall could manage to be so very quiet and cold, yet still somehow manage to be a defiant pain in the ass." Cleon Kink Meme, Cloud/Squall, yaoi, light bondage, belt abuse. Oh, and "porn" needs a genre


Wrote this for the Cleon Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ; it was originally posted there, but I wanted the opportunity to edit a couple of things I didn't notice until after it was put up and couldn't edit because it was, you know, anonymous. ^^;

Prompt was: Belt whipping(|D),general bondage, "I really like that piercing."

* * *

It probably had something to do with the way Squall could manage to be so very quiet and cold, yet still somehow be a defiant pain in the ass. He was a silent storm, cheesily living up to his name with flashing grey-blue eyes that dared him to try and make the younger man yield.

So he did.

It started with a sparring match. They often sparred together, enjoying the clash of blades and the rush of adrenaline that came with fighting against an opponent that wouldn't hold back; Cloud had the advantage of being bio-genetically enhanced, but Squall was used to playing against opponents with a stacked deck, or so Cloud gleaned from the few stories he'd tell about that sparring partner who always cheated. The others would leave them alone and go off to tend to their own business. It was an ideal situation, and Cloud took advantage of it while he could.

He caught the younger warrior off-guard with the sudden brutality of his attacks, swinging the Buster Sword with enough force that Squall's arms shook with the effort of trying to block his attacks, and the blond would not give him a moment's reprieve—or at least, he had not intended to. Even though he had the advantage of Mako enhancements, his speed still left something to be desired, and Squall, damn him, with his smaller, lighter weapon, managed to find a way between his attacks and lunged—

It was pure luck that Cloud managed to twist and swing his sword back up at the last second. The counter-attack was the final nail in the lid, and Squall's Revolver soared out of his hands in a glimmering arc, before landing blade-first in the ground several yards away. Cloud didn't hesitate; he hit the younger man forcefully, armoured shoulder meeting the brunet's chest with a pained grunt and sending him sprawling. Then he was pinned to the ground, the Buster Sword piercing the earth right next to his head, and Cloud's glowing Mako eyes met orbs the shade of a storm head ready to break.

"Yield."

He wanted to hear him admit defeat.

Squall's eyes narrowed, and he stubbornly refused to open his mouth.

His hand, still on the Buster Sword's hilt, pulled the weapon into a slant, the blade's edge slowly approaching the younger man's throat. "You've lost this match. Yield."

"...No."

It was probably a bad sign that the challenge in those words sent a bolt of heat from his chest straight down to his groin, but at that point, he couldn't be bothered to care as he pushed the Buster Sword away and closed the space between them and covered that stubborn mouth with his own.

He felt a vague satisfaction at the way Squall's eyes widened with surprise at his action. For all that Squall was so much older than his years, there was still some innocence there—at least for now. When they broke apart, though, Squall didn't question his actions, eyes turning calculating; he wasn't averse to this, Cloud knew, or he would've been shoving him away, demanding to be released. He was curious to see what was going to happen next. The blond couldn't stop himself from grinning.

He went straight for Leonhart's belts. The gunblade-wielder appeared to draw his own conclusions as to why, letting his eyes fall shut as he bit his lip. He wasn't hard yet, but where Cloud's wrists brushed his groin, he could feel the first stirrings of arousal through the layer of leather and knew that youthful hormones were already working to change that fact. When he finally got them undone, however, he only pulled one of the leather straps loose before sitting up and pulling away, drawing a noise of annoyance from the young lion. His eyes opened again, narrowed with suspicion.

He didn't have time to stop Cloud from grabbing his wrists and wrapping the belt tightly about them, pulling it taut, a bondage impossible for the other to pull loose from, though that didn't stop him from jerking his arms against it nearly violently. His gaze turned back onto Cloud, angry this time, but just as he started to speak Cloud was pinning him down with his body and muffling his protests with his lips and tongue. The kiss was as much a battle for dominance as their earlier sparring match had been, as Cloud teased Squall's tongue out with his own, sucking on it and scraping it with his teeth until he could feel the vibration of a faint moan against his mouth and the heat radiating from the face against his own.

The most Squall could do with his wrists bound as they were was to loop his arms over Cloud's head to hold him close; that gave the blond free reign to slip bare fingers and leather-clad palms beneath the hem of that obnoxious t-shirt, while his mouth finally relinquished Squall's to start moving downward, following the line of his jaw and the curve of his throat, then down that oh-so-tempting sliver of chest exposed by the low-cut V. Squall's breath caught in his throat and his body twitched beneath the other man. Cloud's smug grin widened.

He shoved the shirt up around Squall's neck, forcing his jacket up even further until it was tangled around his gloves, caught on the belt. The silver Griever pendent lay exposed on his breast, but it was the gleam of another piece of metal that caught Cloud's eyes. He chuckled.

"Nice piercing," he murmured, before licking the small silver loop that went through Squall's right nipple, making the younger man gasp, and with another rumble of laughter in his chest Cloud took the loop between his teeth and tugged on it—_gently_—and was rewarded when Squall bit his lip against the sound that tried to escape him.

"Cloud," Squall whispered, not quite able to stop his voice from quivering as he spoke. "The hell you up to?"

The blond's only answer was to smirk up at him. Squall began to wonder what he'd let himself get into.

He closed his mouth around that pierced nipple and began to lick and suck on it teasingly. He pulled off his gloves, and one hand rose to pinch and tease the other dusky nub until it became a hardened point; the fingers of his other hand dropped lower to start undoing Squall's fly and reach into those pants of his. He met immediately with hot, hardening flesh and felt a mixture of mild surprise and smug satisfaction at the lack of any undergarment, and the latter only grew when the brunet beneath him didn't quite manage to stifle a groan.

Releasing the abused nipples, Cloud began to slowly work his way downward with a trail of wet kisses, both hands dropping low now to begin working Squall's leather pants down over his hips, the gunblade specialist arching to help him along. By the time Cloud had reached his navel, the younger man was violently hard and gasping for air. Cloud almost wanted to laugh—it was nearly too easy to get the other where he wanted him. He reached down to pull off Squall's boots, distracting him by mouthing and laving at a spot on his right hip just close enough to be tantalizing, and then pulled the pants off entirely, leaving Squall lying exposed on the ground.

It took a moment for him to become aware that Cloud was no longer touching him at all; face flushed and panting, he opened eyes he couldn't remember closing and looked up at the blond. Mako-bright eyes, normally deceptively wide and innocent, were now narrowed with a smirk as he pulled off his shoulder guard, shrugged leather straps over his shoulders and loosened his baggy pants until his own erection was exposed. He didn't undress all the way, though—Squall could feel his face heat up further as he became painfully conscious of how exposed he was in comparison, pants gone and shirt and jacket shoved up as they were. "Fucking tease," he muttered as Cloud took a potion out of his pocket and grasped his thigh, raising his leg. The older warrior couldn't stop himself from snickering.

"You have no idea," he responded with a wicked grin, and by the time the warning bells started going off, Squall was already being flipped over onto his front, bound hands scrabbling at the dirt for purchase.

The younger man blushed violently as he felt his hips being pulled up and back until he was on his knees, ass in the air. A calloused hand almost teasingly brushed the dirt from his skin, lingering far too long on the smooth flesh. "Cloud!" he shouted this time, starting to struggle away. "Knock it off!" He had a bad feeling about the direction this was going in, which only became worse when the blond wrapped one arm around his waist to keep him in place and used his free hand to free another of his belts.

"You're not in a position to make demands," Cloud replied, breath hot on Squall's spine and making him shiver despite himself, and then he was pulling away, still holding the brunet in place with a hand gripping his hip—

—and Squall could no more hold in the humiliating yelp that escaped him when his own leather belt struck his ass with a resounding crack, than he could have made the sky to rain.

"_Cloud!_" he cried out again, struggling much harder now and attempting to twist over onto his back, to try and shield his sharply stinging rear end. The blond in question moved to lean over his back, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him from moving. Squall felt lips on his ear, a tongue reaching out to taste the silver stud there before leaving a cool wet trail along the outer shell. When Cloud carefully blew against his wet ear, the younger man's struggles finally subsided into shivers as he tightly closed his eyes.

"Yield," Cloud ordered once again, and Squall wanted to hit himself for being stupid enough to let Cloud do this to him as his body quivered from the hot breath that touched his wet ear.

Still, he refused to submit. Grinding his teeth, he forced himself to stop shaking, then spat out the word, "No."

Almost immediately, Cloud pulled back again, once more holding him in place with a hand tightly gripping his hip. The belt came back with almost sadistic glee, but this time, at least, Squall managed to silence his tongue; the leather met his backside soundly, making his entire body flinch with the sharp pain, and his face burned with humiliation at the punishment, but he made no sound.

Unfortunately, Cloud noticed this—and, blue eyes narrowing, he raised the belt again and let fly a second time.

Squall managed to hold his silence that time as well, and even the third and the fourth times, but the fifth time the belt struck him it once again managed to wrench a cry from his lips. The younger man was shaking visibly now, face burning as he tried to bury it in the ground, trying desperately to suppress the burn that built behind his eyes to match the burning pain in his rear. Once again, Cloud leaned forward until he was lying against Squall's back, kissing and licking his neck this time before working his way up to his ear. He dropped the belt to the ground next to them and used his freed hand to gently pet and stroke the feverishly burning skin.

"Yield," Cloud commanded once more, and when Squall started to shake his head in sheer stubbornness, the blond squeezed the flesh beneath his hand for emphasis, forcing a whimper from the brunet's lips. "I can keep this up all afternoon, Squall—the others won't come back to check on us for quite some time."

The gunblade wielder lay there for several long moments, still quivering as he absorbed this, then finally, finally, nodded his acquiescence.

"Say it, Squall," Cloud demanded automatically.

"…I yield," the younger man finally whispered in defeat.

He was almost surprised when instead of releasing him, Cloud rolled him over onto his back once more; he wanted to curse himself out of shame when one of the tears that had been threatening to fall finally slid down his cheek at the movement, and looked away from the other determinedly. He truly was shocked, however, when he felt something warm and slick against his cheek—Cloud's tongue, licking up the tear and leaving a hot, wet trail along the side of his face. When his eyes met that glowing blue stare, he smiled, and once more held up the potion, popping it open now.

"Perfect," he murmured, pouring some over his hand and coating it liberally. "And now, we get to the prize…"

He leaned over Squall so closely that the younger man could feel the scratchy wool of his shirt against his bare chest; their mouths met in a kiss that was hard and desperate, and on some level Squall wondered that this had somehow turned the blond on even _more_—he would've thought him some kind of kinky freak, except that through all of that, his own erection hadn't flagged in the least. The brunet jumped when he felt something cold against the stinging burn of his ass, but almost moaned as relief began to spread through him; Cloud was spreading the potion along his skin, he realized, making it that much harder for him to be mad at the bastard for putting him through that humiliation in the first place. His other, dry hand smoothed along the planes of his abdomen and chest before finding his nipple once more and tweaking it, making Squall squirm.

Cloud didn't stop touching him until he'd finished rubbing the potion into the places where the belt had smacked him, and then he only pulled back long enough to pour more of it onto his hand and fingers before leaning back in to continue—only this time, his fingers were prodding at the younger man's anus, and his body jerked with shock.

"H-Hey!" Squall's face felt like it was on fire—he was no virgin, not even that way, but his pride had already suffered enough at the blond's hands; he had no intention of agreeing to this. Cloud didn't give him much chance to protest, however, as he once again distracted him with a bruising kiss before he pulled back enough to speak.

"We're both hard—don't even try to deny it—and I made you yield. I think that deserves some kind of reward, don't you?"

Squall practically snarled, but Cloud only smirked before kissing him again, brutally hard, and savouring the way the lion retaliated with tongue and teeth.

His potion-coated fingers slowly worked their way past that tight ring of muscle, and the blond nearly groaned when he felt that tightness gripping him. Squall hissed in response, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he focused on breathing. Cloud chuckled, pressing his face into the hollow of the brunet's exposed throat and inhaling the scent of sweat and leather.

"How long has it been for you?" he asked. Squall squirmed in discomfort, not answering at first; Cloud started adding a third finger, then crooked them towards himself, searching until he found the place that made the younger man jolt, gasping, eyes flying open wide as he choked back a moan. "Come on, answer me," he purred, enjoying the way his continued abuse of the other's prostate dragged the most arousing noises out of the normally stoic fighter, before giving him a reprieve as he focused back on stretching him properly.

"Since… Since a c-couple of months… before all _this_," he managed to gasp out, and Cloud nodded in understanding—before Cosmos had brought them here to fight Chaos and his chosen combatants, before all their struggles in this strange place started.

"Not _too_ long then," the blond murmured, once again going back to tormenting Squall's prostate and grinning at the helpless moan that fought its way out of his throat. "Damn, you're tight…"

Finally, Cloud pulled his fingers free and leaned back to pick up the potion, pouring the rest of its contents on his hand and cock. He closed his eyes with a shudder as he spread it thoroughly; he ached with need, and wanted desperately to be buried inside Leonhart. Finally satisfied, or perhaps unable to wait any longer, he tossed the empty bottle aside and crawled back up Squall's waiting body, hovering over him to stare down at him with intense blue eyes, taking in everything from the throbbing erection that matched his own to the hands bound together that lay limply above his head, to the expression of frustration on his face.

"Dammit, Strife… move your ass already," Squall finally grit out, squirming below him and moving his hips insistently.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Cloud sat back on his knees and grasped Squall's legs under his knees, pulling the other towards him; then, pulling those legs up onto his shoulders, he leaned forward once more to trail his tongue along the scar on Squall's face, then purr against his lips; "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, reaching down with one hand to line himself up.

The brunet nearly hissed in annoyance. "_Yes_, Cloud, just do it!" Chuckling at last, Cloud pressed forward to obey.

He took it slowly, a fact which surprised the gunblade specialist; he would've commented with another sharp stab intended to make the older warrior move faster, except that he was keenly distracted by the way he could feel every inch of Cloud's length pressing into him. It wasn't ideal—potions weren't designed to be a lubricant, after all, and it wasn't quite as thick as it should've been for the purpose—but it alleviated any pain almost as soon as he felt it, and despite the way it felt like this would go on forever, after a few too-brief moments, he felt Cloud's hips flush against his ass and realized the blond was all the way in.

It took a while for him to adjust; Cloud wasn't as big as he was used to, but was still thick enough to make him ache down there, and it took several deep breaths before he finally began to relax. Even as he did so, he began to twitch and shift, which made the patiently-waiting blond close his eyes with a hiss of his own as his hips shifted of their own accord. Squall bit back a moan, and Cloud took that as his cue to finally begin moving.

He started nearly as slowly as when he had first pushed in, and for a moment Squall wondered if the blond intended to torture him with those gradual movements that were nowhere near satisfying—but the thought was short-lived as Cloud, gaining confidence, picked up the pace. Then he was being pushed further into the ground as the blond leaned forward until they were flush against each other, pressing Squall's knees almost against his shoulders, and thrust in _hard_—

—Vaguely recognizing the cry of shock and pleasure he heard as his own, Squall realized Cloud had found his prostate again, and couldn't find it in him to be pissed off at the smug look on the bastard's face as he threw back his head with the ecstasy, biting his lip until he tasted blood to silence himself.

It didn't last long after that; with the both of them already wound up from what Squall would only grudgingly admit to as foreplay, there was only so much the younger could take of Cloud's cock pounding into him with ever increasing speed, sending electric shocks of pleasure through him. He lost the battle against his surging climax the moment he felt the arms around his legs shift, and the blond's fingers found first his cock trapped between them, then the piercing of his nipple, tugging at both firmly and gently respectively.

"Always so damn _quiet_, Leonhart," Cloud muttered, and Squall managed to take some pride in the fact that now even the blond warrior couldn't keep his voice from shaking. "Gotta change that… gonna make you scream." Squall would've had a good comeback, he knew that, except that immediately after saying that Cloud leaned forward to find his neck with his lips and then _bit_, at the same time pulling on his cock and sliding his thumb over the head as his other hand pinched and twisted at his nipple, finding that edge of pain to mingle with the pleasure that made the SeeD cry out despite himself. "That's it," Cloud purred, licking at the spot he'd marked as he continued his teasing, gradually forcing louder and louder sounds from the younger despite the way he tried to hold them back, until finally the brunet came, spilling his semen across his own chest and staining Cloud's shirt with it.

Cloud wasn't far behind, moaning deep in his throat as Squall tightened around him; he thrust one, twice more, and then he climaxed as well, filling Squall with his cum as he pressed close against him.

They stayed like that, locked together, for nearly a long while, both coming down from their sexual highs. Squall was the first to move, shifting beneath the other in discomfort. "Untie me," he muttered, less of a request than a demand.

Cloud couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he finally let his eyes flicker open to meet Squall's; he couldn't help the way that grin widened when Squall's face flushed a deeper shade of red in response, and he didn't stop grinning even as he finally sat up, pulling out of Squall with a noise of satisfaction before reaching up to start undoing the belt that held his hands captive.

Squall seemed to take offense to this. "You didn't make me scream," he pointed out, the first thing he could think of as he pulled his hands to his chest and rubbed his wrists, slowly regaining feeling in his fingers. Cloud only started chuckling at that.

"Maybe not," he conceded. "But I still made you yell. And that was _after_ I got you to admit defeat."

"You cheated," Squall shot, scooting back and out from under the other and swearing as he slowly sat up, ass aching already. "Bastard," he added, almost as an afterthought, and scowled at the way Cloud laughed.

"Maybe so," he grinned, leaning forward until his face was inches from Squall's glare. "But you're just as guilty of enjoying it." He closed the distance and kissed the brunet, and didn't complain when his lip was bitten in retaliation.


End file.
